Ugly Gabi
by schweep
Summary: Gabriella is determined to show her geeky side for the sake of a social experiment but what happens when her boss turns out to be the cockiest man alive by the name of Troy Bolton
1. Ugly Gabi?

**UGLY GABI**

Based on Ugly Betty. LOL

**Chapter 1**

26 year old Gabriella Montez is one of the finest young agents the government has. She has been assigned to participate in a social experiment for the government's research department alongside partner Jessica Cole.

On a Monday morning, inside one of the government's research facilities, Gabi and Jess have been patiently waiting for an important fax message.

A _ring _followed by a_ beep_ echoed through the entire office and Jess immediately ran over to the fax machine and picked up the sheet of paper.

"Gabs our new assignment is here" she said as she scanned the paper quickly.

"Cool so what is it?" Gabriella asked as she walked over to her.

"Here" Jess handed it over to Gabriella, not wanting to explain the whole thing to her partner.

Gabi took a sharp intake of breath as she read the title and scrolled down the page.

_UGLY GABI_

_Participants: Gabriella Montez and Jessica Cole_

_Due to the increasing complaints of racial and plain physical discrimination, the government has decided to conduct a social experiment to increase our awareness regarding this situation and to help lessen the act of injustice in our country…_

At this point, Gabi already knew what she was in for and let's just say she wasn't as excited as she usually was with their new assignment. She continued reading until she reached the bottom half of the page.

…_this social experiment is expected to have an outcome that will somehow change the way of the people. Results of the said experiment will be published in newspapers and magazines to increase social awareness. This shall be considered one of this year's biggest social awareness projects and will hopefully yield satisfying results…_

And she thought things couldn't get any worse.

"Gabi you do know what this means right?" Jess asked as she placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I guess the title says it all" she replied as she walked back to her desk.

_Do I really wanna do this? I can just pass it on to someone else… but this could be my big break. It is after all, "one of the government's biggest social awareness projects"…_ Gabi thought as she spoke with her mind and fought with her dilemma.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, on the busy side of America, 26 year old Troy Bolton was having the same dilemma.

Troy Bolton has just been named Editor in Chief of Rock magazine, one of the leading fashion magazines in the industry. His uncle, Richard Davis is currently the president/CEO of the company and Troy being his only trusted nephew, decided to give him the job after the previous Editor in Chief finally retired.

_Do I really want this? Because I can just give it to someone else… someone who can really run the company… but this could be my big break. I'm not really sure if this is what I want though but I'm willing to take the chance…_

"Congratulations Troy! How do you find your new job?" Uncle Richard said, giving troy a pat on the back, interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh it's ok, except why do I have to be in charge of everything?" Troy asked, wanting to know more about his new job.

"Because you're the biggest man in the company now! Next to me of course" his uncle said.

"Uncle you should've just given the position to Aunt Vicky… she sure knows a lot about this stuff than me. You know I'm only interested in the girls, not what they wear or what they do and stuff like that"

"Troy we've already had this talk. I don't trust your Aunt Vicky as much as I would want to. I have faith in you son. I know you can handle this job well. And don't worry, I will get you a secretary that will help you with your job so you can just ask her for help"

Troy's face lit up at the mention of a new secretary. The old secretary was just a little too old for Troy's taste so he was willing to change if needed and his uncle agreed.

"So I'm getting a new secretary?" he asked, hoping he heard it all right.

"Yes you are son and I'm handpicking the perfect person for the job" Uncle Richard said.

Little did Troy know that his Uncle Richard already had an idea of what type of girl to pick for his nephew.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the office

"So Gabs, what do we do?" Jess asked, filling her cup with brewed coffee.

"I don't know. I'm not even sure if I really want to do this" Gabriella replied.

"Oh don't worry Gabi, I'll be with you the whole time" Jess said, trying to console her friend.

"You are _supposed_ to be with me Jess. You're my partner so you're not leaving me."

"Exactly and that means you will always have me. Besides, the boss said they handpicked you for this assignment because they know you can pull it off."

A small smile tugged on Gabi's lips upon hearing that she was specially chosen for the job.

"There you go. Now I want you to think positive about this because we don't want to screw things up now, do we?"

Gabriella took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"Fine you win. Now what do we have to do?"

Jess smiled as she handed another piece of paper to Gabriella.

Gabi took time to scan the paper and by the look on her face, Jess could tell she was in for another round of persuasion.

"I have to wear braces, glasses, and dorky clothes?!"

"Yes but see they're not real braces Gabs. And the glasses are fake and those dorky clothes… they're not really that dorky you know"

"Easy for you to say, you're not wearing them! All you get is an earpiece that is somehow connected to the wires that you'll attach in my body so you can monitor everything I do! This is so unfair! And you're supposed to be my partner here!"

"Chill Gabs. You know it has to be one of us because if it's both of us then who's going to monitor everything? If I could only do something so we could share this, you know I'll do it."

"I'm sorry Jess. It's just… it's been a long time since I was the geeky girl."

"You mean the freaky math girl?"

"Yeah I mean that was way back in high school and it's hard for me to go back there and feel that way again."

"I'm sorry Gabs… I know how you feel. We'll do this together."

Jess stood up and gave Gabriella a hug which she gratefully accepted.

"Thank you"

Jess and Gabriella spent the whole afternoon scanning classified ads on newspapers and looking for job openings on the internet. They listed down the top 10 companies they are interested in and called them for interview schedules.

"So tomorrow you have to be here really early so we can give you your new look. The boss said he's sending in people tomorrow to give you your glasses and fit the braces and also the clothes you'll be wearing." Jess said, putting the phone.

"Ok then I guess we need to take a break now. I need lots of rest!" Gabi said, fixing her things.

"Alright we'll do this tomorrow. Let's go" Jess said, linking arms with Gabi as they left the office for a much needed rest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back to Uncle Richard

"So did you put up the ad on the internet?" Uncle Richard asked his secretary.

"Yes sir. A few people called in for the position and I scheduled them all for an interview."

"You know what we're looking for so make sure we pick the right people"

"Yes sir."

In just one day, unexpected things happened, unknown to Troy and Gabriella that their new found fates will only bring them closer together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Is is good enough for a story? tell me what you think. thanks guys!

and i have no idea about the ways of the government... these are all made up. lol.


	2. Congratulations!

**Chapter 2**

"So Gabi, how do you like your new look?" Jess asked, looking at a brand new Gabriella.

Gabi stood in front of the mirror, looking at her new self. She now had fake braces, fake glasses, and wore dorky clothes. Even her hair was made to match her look. It was all wavy and messed up like she had just woken up but she couldn't care less since people aren't going to recognize her anyway.

It was now impossible to tell who she was for no one knew it would completely change Gabriella.

"I think I'll be ok" she said, smiling at her new look.

"Good because you have an interview with Rock magazine tomorrow" Jess said as she helped Gabi take off her clothes.

"Tomorrow? That soon?"

"Yes Gabi, that soon. Anyway, it's already late so I think we should grab something to eat and head home"

"Ok let me just fix this" Gabi said, gathering her new clothes and other dorky stuff they gave her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Troy, tell me where are we going?" the blonde girl said, clinging on Troy's arm.

"I don't know. Where do you wanna go?" Troy asked, getting bored with their 'date'.

"How bout we just go back to my apartment? It's just a few blocks down" she said flirtatiously.

Troy's face lit up as his lips formed into a grin.

"Let's go"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile…

"Where is Troy?" Uncle Richard asked, clearly upset that his nephew left the office without telling anyone where he's going or when he's coming back.

"I'm sorry sir but Troy didn't say anything. We thought he was just going out to lunch but he never returned." an employee answered.

"Then find him!" he said, leaving the floor to return to his office.

As he closed the door behind him, he thought to himself…

_What am I going to do with him… he does not take this seriously. He would date anyone he sees and he won't focus on his job. He needs someone who can bring him back on track and someone who clearly won't be an object of his desire…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning the next day….

"Good morning Gabi! Ready for you first interview?" Jess asked as she walked inside their office with 2 cups of starbucks.

"Yes I am. Now how do I look?" Gabi asked her partner as she adjusted her blouse.

"You look like crap" Jess replied, handing her a cup of starbucks.

"Perfect" Gabi smiled, taking a sip from her cup.

They spent another hour in the office preparing for the interview, running over Gabi's lines and fixing the wires inside Gabi's clothes.

"I'm ready now let's go" Gabi said, linking arms with Jess as they made their way to Gabriella's very first interview.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gabriella Montez"

Gabi heard the secretary call her name so she made her way inside the office to start with the interview.

The office was a huge and spacious room. Gabriella sat on the far end of the table as she waited for the interviewer to come.

An old man entered the room and walked over to Gabriella. He smiled upon seeing her. She immediately stood up and introduced herself, extending her hand. The man shook her hand and motioned for her to take a seat.

"So Gabriella, I assume you know what kind of job you are getting yourself into?" the man asked, sitting opposite her.

"Yes sir"

"And you're willing to devote your time to this job?"

"Yes sir"

"Are you willing to make sacrifices for this job?"

"It depends sir but if it's not a life and death situation then I think I can handle that" she smiled.

"Good then you're hired. Congratulations Miss Montez." Uncle Richard said, standing up.

"I got the job?" Gabi asked, not quite sure what got her there.

"Yes and you can start tomorrow" Uncle Richard said, walking over to her.

Gabi was speechless. She couldn't believe it was this easy to get a job at a high profile company especially with the way she looked.

_I guess they really needed man power… and maybe because I look smart…_ She thought.

But she was happy nonetheless. She stood up and shook the man's hand, thanking him.

"Thank you so much Sir. I promise to devote my time and loyalty to your company."

"Thank you Gabriella and welcome to Rock"

_She is exactly what I needed for Troy… Perfect!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jess can you believe this! I'm starting work tomorrow!" Gabi said, running towards her friend who was waiting for her at the lobby.

"Yeah I heard" Jess said, referring to the wires that were connected to Gabi's body.

"Sorry I forgot you were listening" Gabi said, linking arms with her friend.

"Yeah but I'm really happy for you Gabs! Let's go celebrate before I officially lose a partner tomorrow"

"Hey you're not losing me."

"I know"

They were both happy for the very first of their many more successes.

Gabriella could not wait to start work tomorrow, anxious of what's to come. Little did she know that tomorrow marks the rest of her life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I hope you like it. I'll update probably tomorrow. Because I bet you can't wait to read what's next. Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Keep them coming!**


	3. We are so on it!

**Chapter 3**

"Ok so just remember to keep your earpiece hidden, the glasses intact, and the pin in place." Jess said, adjusting Gabi's black and white retro blouse.

The team managed to attach a tiny camera on the edge of Gabi's humongous eye glasses that will give them a view of where Gabi is at the moment except when she's in the lavatory. She wore an earpiece on her left ear which allows her to hear Jess and she also wore a butterfly pin on her blouse just beneath her chin which serves as a microphone that will allow Jess to hear her conversations.

"So are you ready to go?"

"Yeah let's do this!" Gabi said as she climbed out of the van and headed for the building.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Welcome to your first day Miss Montez" Uncle Richard said, welcoming Gabi into his office.

"Thank you Sir. I can't wait to start" Gabi said, approaching his desk.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go meet your real boss" the man smiled, ushering Gabi out of the office and into the halls.

Uncle Richard gave Gabi a brief tour of the floor and they soon reached her desk which was just outside the next biggest office in the floor, next to Uncle Richard's of course.

"This is it. This will be your work area."

"Wow! This is a pretty big desk" Gabi said, examining her table.

"It is and I believe you already have everything you'll need here. If there's something lacking then don't hesitate to tell my secretary and she'll provide for you"

"Thank you so so much Sir. This is more than enough."

"Ok then I guess it's time to meet your boss. Let's go"

Uncle Richard ushered her to the Editor in Chief's office which was just next to Gabi's desk.

(Let's just say it's a similar setting as the one in Ugly Betty so you have a better idea of how things are like in this office.)

The Editor in Chief's office was made with glass but only a part of his space, which particularly is his desk and work area, is seen from the outside. From the inside, only Gabriella's desk and the couch in front of it for visitors could be seen.

Before Uncle Richard could open the door, a tall and handsome man emerged from the inside and bumped into them. It was someone who definitely looked familiar to Gabriella.

"Oh hey Uncle! Good morning!"

"Good morning Troy! I'd like you to meet your new secretary Ga—"

"I'm really sorry Uncle but the Photo department needs me right now. They said it's urgent so I really need to be there now. We'll talk later I promise" Troy said, leaving just before his uncle could finish the introduction.

"That was fast" Uncle Richard said, not caring so much about Troy's attitude because he was happy nonetheless that his nephew has finally started caring for the company.

"I'm sorry Miss Montez. He's not really rude. There's just an emergency he needs to attend to so he didn't get the chance to introduce himself to you" Uncle Richard explained.

"It's ok Sir, I understand. But I would just like to ask, my boss is your nephew?" Gabi asked, suddenly wondering why the man looked so familiar to her.

"Yes he is and he just started his job as the new Editor in Chief. That is why I would like to ask a huge favor from you."

"Oh anything Sir" she smiled.

"Please do not let him screw things up. I'm counting on you to make him a better person. I got you the job because I strongly feel that you can change him. Just do whatever you need to do and I'll back you up if there's a need to. Please help him and make things work with him." Uncle Richard said sincerely, looking straight into her eyes.

"I'll see what I can do Sir but I will definitely try my best" she smiled, suddenly feeling overwhelmed.

"Thank you. I count on you Miss Montez" he smiled in gratefulness.

"Pleasure's all mine Sir but I would also just like to know… because you called him Troy… Is that his name?"

Uncle Richard gave a soft chuckle before he answered.

"I'm sorry Miss Montez. I forgot to tell you his name. My nephew and your new boss is Troy Bolton."

Gabriella froze upon hearing his name again. It's been awhile since she heard that name and now it's back to haunt her.

Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez knew each other since sophomore year in high school. Everyone knew about the sexual tension… even Troy and Gabriella could feel the sparks and they made an effort to ignite it. They were more than friends but less than lovers and neither had to courage to say the 3 amazing words. Graduation came and then college… They drifted apart without telling each other how they really felt. They tried to move on and forget but nothing beats first love right?

"Gabriella, are you ok?" Uncle Richard asked, lightly touching her arm.

"By the way, I hope you don't mind if I call you Gabriella. Miss Montez is just too long" he said, smiling.

"Oh it's more than fine Sir. And I'm sorry about that, I just remembered something" she said, smiling back.

"Ok well I still have things to do so I have to leave you now. Good luck with your first day and don't forget my favor! Just please take care of Troy" Uncle Richard said, smiling at her one last time before he left the hall.

"I can't do this… not now at least…" Gabi muttered to herself as she collapsed on her chair.

"Gabi what are you saying?" Jess asked, hearing every word her partner said.

Gabi forgot about the earpiece but she was relieved it was only Jess who was talking to her.

"I don't think I can do this Jess. It's him and he's back… I just can't do this" she sighed.

"Yes you can Gabi. You can't back out now. The boss just gave you his trust and I don't think he'll be too happy when you leave without even completing half the day in his office"

"Jess you don't understand…"

"I do, trust me. You told me all about Troy and I know how you feel right now… a little apprehensive, a little scared… but Gabi you have to get over this once and for all. Besides, the guy won't even recognize you. You can torture him if you want and he won't even be able to tell it was you"

Gabi sighed heavily and thought about it for a good few minutes before a loud voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey!"

"Oh um good morning Sir!" Gabi said as she immediately stood up to greet her new boss.

Troy entered his office motioning for Gabriella to follow him. She left her desk and reluctantly followed him inside his office.

"Ok so don't forget to do my papers, they're at my desk. Just pile them up neatly when you're done. The key to my office is in your drawer. Just make sure nobody else uses that. Then you can start cleaning my office too since there's too much clutter here." Troy said as he opened his drawer to pick up his car keys.

"Are you leaving?" Gabi asked, noticing his car keys.

"Yeah I have a lunch meeting with someone so you can work for me while I'm out" he replied as he grabbed his coat.

_Wow Troy! What a bastard!_ Gabi thought.

"Sir it's not even lunch yet" she said, knowing full well it's only 10 in the morning.

"Yes but it's an early lunch and I'm needed so see ya later!" he said as he quickly left the office, leaving Gabriella with all the mess.

"That's the way you want it? Then let's do this Bolton!" she said to herself, bringing her hands on her hips.

"So Gabi, have you finally decided on something?" Jess asked, having a good feeling that they were back in the game.

"Oh we are so on it!" Gabi replied as she kicked the pieces of crumpled paper on the floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Longer chapter tomorrow I promise and more TROYELLA action lol.**

**thanks guys! you know what to do... r&r!!**


	4. Let's work

**Chapter 4**

Gabriella spent the last 2 hours cleaning Troy's room and fixing his things. She was halfway through finishing his paper work when the clock went off. It was already 12 noon and it was time for lunch.

She stretched her legs and rubbed the back of her neck before standing up. She neatly piled half the papers she's done with on one side of the desk while she kept the undone on the other side.

She was about to leave the room when she heard giggling from the outside. She looked up and saw an approaching Troy with a tall blonde clinging on his arm. She glared at them before turning her expression to a fake smile as Troy entered the room.

"Hello Sir. How was your lunch?" she asked, standing just beside the door where Troy entered.

"Oh it's you! My lunch was good. I had the best meal in the house" he replied, flirtatiously looking at the blonde.

Gabriella was disgusted. She rolled her eyes and left the room, leaving the two. Her hand was on the door when Troy called after her.

"Hey um it's already 12 so I guess you can take your break now" he said then quickly turned his attention back to the blonde.

"I think I will" she said before closing the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour after lunch, Gabriella went back to the office and found Troy sitting on her desk with the blonde standing in between his legs.

_You have got to be kidding me… now I have to sanitize my desk again! Doesn't Troy have his own desk to play around with?_ She thought.

She coughed to announce her presence. Troy and the blonde quickly pulled apart and Troy stood up from her desk.

"She was just about to leave" Troy said as Gabi approached them.

"Oh ok" she simply said.

"Bye Danielle" Troy said as he kissed her hand.

"Bye Troy" the blonde giggled and left.

Gabi rolled her eyes and took her seat behind her desk.

"So did you do my papers?" he asked as he took the seat in front of her desk, opposite her.

"I only finished half of your work Sir because I had to take a break and then you came."

"What? You didn't finish everything?" he said grumpily.

"No Sir because I—"

"Those papers are needed today and I'm screwed if I don't finish those today. I can't believe you ate lunch without finishing your work!" he said, standing up.

_Well it's not my problem anymore you jerk! That's your job not mine…_ she thought.

"Sir you still have time to finish it" she said, trying to be calm.

"You're right. Follow me" he said as he entered his office with a steaming Gabriella behind him.

"Here. I need these finished before the day ends." He said, placing the stack of papers to Gabriella's slender arms.

"But I still have—"

"No buts! This is your fault so don't complain" Troy said as he went to take a seat behind his desk.

_You did not just blame this on me…_ Gabriella was now boiling with anger.

"Easy Gabs… Just keep it cool and do the work so he'll have nothing else to say" Jess said, feeling Gabriella's anger.

Gabi took a deep breath and simply nodded before she left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A took Gabriella a couple of hours to finish everything. She piled them up neatly and brought the stack of paper back inside Troy's office.

She gently knocked first and then opened the door when she heard Troy say "Come in".

She entered the room and placed the stack of paper on top of Troy's desk.

"Here you go… Sir" she said with a fake smile.

"You're done?"

"Yes I'm done… Sir" she said, faking her smile once again.

"Are you sure you did it all right?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yes I'm very sure…Sir" she said, still smiling.

"Good now you can leave" he said.

"Sir I think the boss wants you to work on something… immediately. He says he wants you in his office now because we have a slight problem." She said.

Troy sighed and stood up.

"Thanks uh… wait what's your name again?" he asked, realizing he didn't really know her name.

_You can't tell him Gabi… Just think of something..._ she thought.

"You can call me Ella Sir" she said, shortening her name.

"Ok." he said and left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Troy has been missing for hours and Gabriella assumed he was still in his Uncle Richard's office discussing whatever the problem was.

It was already half past 5. Gabi was supposed to be out by 5 but she couldn't get off since her boss was still missing.

Suddenly she saw Troy walking down the hall towards her, a trace of sadness in his face.

"Are you ok Sir?" she asked.

He shrugged and once again sat down in front of Gabi's desk.

_I can't believe this guy! I waited for him even though I should be heading home by now! I ask him and all he gives me is silent treatment…_ she thought.

Suddenly after a long pause, he spoke.

"Ella will you help me with something?" he said.

"I guess it's my job to help you so tell me what you need and I'll work on it first thing tomorrow" she simply said, not really in the mood to work for him again after what she just did earlier.

"Can we work on it tonight?" he asked, sounding helpless.

_You can't be serious…_ she thought.

"But Sir—"

"I know it's already past your work time and I wasn't exactly nice today but I really need you right now and I promise to do whatever you ask me. Just please help me." he pleaded.

_He really does look like he needs help… I wonder what the big problem is… But I can't just give in like this after how he treated me today!_ …she thought.

"Please Ella" he said now looking straight into her eyes, begging her.

She sighed.

_One chance Bolton… But if you screw this up then I'm not helping you anymore, you jackass!_ …she thought.

"Ok but you have to promise to work with me or I'll leave you to deal with your own problems." She said.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Troy said as he quickly got up and hugged her.

She was taken aback at first but she managed to bring one hand up to pat his back.

"Ok now let's do your work"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Troy and Gabriella spent hours in the office by themselves, working on Troy's big problem. Apparently the photo shoot he organized earlier that day was supposed to be for next month's lay out cover. He had to make revisions with the content just to fit the cover photo. It was his job to monitor everything and he failed. As a punishment for his negligence, Uncle Richard asked Troy to make everything work but he has to do it himself and without the rest of the staff.

Gabriella was now working on the titles that will fit the cover while Troy worked with the pictures. They were both sitting on the floor to make it easier for them and more comfortable. Troy already removed his shoes and the upper half of his white polo was unbuttoned, showing a white wife beater underneath it. Gabriella also had her shoes removed and her retro blouse hang loose.

"So is Danielle your girlfriend?" Gabi asked, not really sure how she felt about Troy having a blonde girlfriend.

"Oh you mean the blonde? Nah… I don't attach myself to girls" he replied as he continued sorting out the photos.

"So you don't have a girlfriend?" she asked, somehow relieved that he wasn't attached to anyone.

"No. I just like girls but I don't like commitments" he said, gathering the other set of photos.

"Oh ok" she replied, not quite sure how she felt about what he just said.

"How bout you, do you have a boyfriend?" Troy asked.

Gabi was about to say yes she dated guys back in college but nothing really serious… she was still waiting for that one guy that once made her heart skip a beat. But she suddenly remembered she was a different person now… not Gabriella.

"No. I never dated anyone… with how I look I don't think guys will ever take interest in me" she replied, looking down.

"Why do you say that?" he asked as he shifted to face her and for once that day, he saw what she really looked like.

"I don't know if you've noticed Sir, but I'm not exactly beautiful. I'm not even close to being pretty." She said.

"But you are"

Gabi's head snapped and her eyes met his. He smiled and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Then I think you need glasses Sir" she replied, tearing her gaze away from his.

"You mean like yours?" he said as he quickly snatched Gabi's glasses.

He was too fast and it was too late for her to take it back. She tried reaching for it but he kept dodging her hands. Troy wore her glasses and started looking around.

"Are these real glasses?" Troy asked as he noticed the glasses didn't have any grade.

"Yes but it's not that high so you can't really tell" she said as she removed the glasses from him.

"See even without glasses I can perfectly see you. And you are beautiful but you just don't know it and you should probably give those guys your glasses so they can see clearly."

_Troy is still the same guy I met in high school…he may be a jackass at times but he's still the same old Troy. He still sees the beauty in people no matter who they are or what they look like. If not for him, I would always be the freaky math girl..._ She thought.

She smiled and brought her glasses back up but Troy stopped her.

"Can I see your eyes?" he asked.

She lowered her glasses and let Troy gaze into her once more.

"Your eyes… they look familiar to me"

_It can't be… I mean those eyes… those can't be hers… or am I wrong? But I know those pair of chocolate brown eyes… I can never forget them..._ He thought.

They were suddenly interrupted by a loud ring. It was the office phone. She quickly put her glasses back and stood up to answer the phone.

Troy leaned back and sighed. _I must be imagining things…_ he thought.

"Troy the food's here" Gabi said, putting down the phone.

"Was that the lobby?" he asked.

"Yes and the guard said the delivery guy is here." She said, slipping her shoes on.

"Don't. I'll go get it and you stay here" he said as he got up and left.

She smiled and went back to work.

Troy arrived to see Gabriella burying her head in the papers. He shook his head and knocked on the door.

Gabriella looked up and saw Troy standing in the doorway with Chinese takeout in his hands.

"Here you go" he said as he handed a box of rice meal to Gabriella.

"Thanks" she said as she took the box and grabbed the bottle of coke on Troy's other hand.

"Let's eat" Troy smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were finished by 12 midnight and they both got up and started stretching their muscles.

They cleaned up their mess and started piling their work. Troy placed the finish product on his desk and smiled happily.

"Thanks Ella" he said, hugging her once more.

She smiled and felt more comfortable.

"You're welcome Sir. I just did my job" she replied as they both pulled away.

"But this is not your job anymore. This is all mine and that's why I'm really thankful you're here to help me!" Troy said.

"It's ok Sir" she smiled.

"And don't call me Sir. You can just call me Troy."

She smiled and nodded.

"So Ella, ready to head home?" he asked, grabbing his coat.

"Yes Si— I mean Troy"

"Good now let's go home" he said as they left the office together that night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So where do you live?" he asked as they approached the parking lot.

"Just a few blocks down" she replied.

"I'll take you home" he said as he opened his car door.

"Oh there's no need. I have my car and it's uh… well it's…"

Gabi scanned the parking lot and there were only 2 cars left, one being Troy's.

"Jess where the heck are you?" Gabi whispered on her pin.

Their van was supposed to be parked there.

"So where's your car?" he asked, looking around too.

"Um I forgot I didn't bring any car today" she said, mentally cursing Jess for leaving her that night.

"I'll take you home then" he said as he opened the door for her.

She smiled thankfully and got in. Troy drove her home and they said their goodnights, leaving a smile on their faces as they each separately went to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Next chapter is another chaos and a bunch of troyella!**

**Thanks to the 13 people who reviewed… lol. Keep it up guys! You know what to do!**


	5. You owe me

**Chapter 5**

"I can't believe you left me last night Jess!" Gabi said as she adjusted her glasses, ready to go to work.

"I'm sorry Gabs! I kinda dozed off and I woke up at around 7 and I figured you would've gone home already so I just drove off" Jess explained.

"Didn't you see I was still in the office? I'm wearing a camera Jess!" she said as she got out of the van.

"In case you forgot Gabs, the camera automatically shuts off at 5 exactly the time you get off."

"Ok fine! You're forgiven because I got a decent ride home last night but please wait for me next time ok?" Gabi said as she grabbed her bag.

"Ok I promise now get to work!" Jess said, handing her a cup of starbucks.

They said their goodbyes and went to work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good morning Ella!" Troy said as he spotted her walking to her desk.

"Good morning Sir" she replied as she dropped her things underneath her table.

"Ok you can call me Sir because we're at work but outside I want you to call me Troy ok?" he said, sitting on her desk.

"Sure thing… Sir" she said, smiling.

"Ok well I got good news!" he said.

"What is it?" she asked as she sat down on her chair.

"The boss was happy with our work"

"Oh my gosh, really?!"

"Yes and that means I'm taking you out to lunch"

"Why?"

"Because you helped me and I think you deserve a good meal today" he said, standing up.

"Sir you don't really have to…"

"But I want to so be ready by 12" he said, smiling at her one last time before heading back to his office.

Gabi smiled.

"Thank you!!" she shouted in his direction.

He turned and smiled before closing the door behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lunch came and Troy decided to bring Gabriella to a fancy restaurant.

"Troy is this where we're eating?" she asked.

"Yes now let's go" he said as he opened the door for her.

They sat on a table for four and the waiter came to take their order.

"Troy why are we seated in a table for four?" Gabi asked when the waiter left.

"Oh I invited someone"

As if on cue, a tall blonde girl approached their table and gave Troy a kiss on the cheek before taking the seat beside him.

"Ella I'd like you to meet Samantha." Troy said, smiling at the blonde.

_Wow. I didn't know Troy likes blondes…_ she thought.

Gabi extended a hand and the blond shook it before turning her attention back to Troy and started playing with his tie.

"This is Ella and she's my new assistant" Troy said.

The blonde only nodded. She leaned in and whispered something in Troy's ear. Gabi saw Troy grinning and she already had a pretty fair idea of what the girl just said.

"Um listen Ella, I would really like to stay and have lunch with you but we really need to be somewhere right now" he said and winked at Gabi as if to make himself any clearer than he appears to be.

"I understand Sir" she replied as she slowly got up to leave.

"Hey where are you going? You can stay and have the lunch I ordered. They know me here so there's no problem with the check, they'll put it on me. Just enjoy your lunch and I'll see you at the office ok?" he said as he motioned for Gabi to sit back down.

Troy stood up and took the blonde's hand.

"We're gonna go now. If you need me, just call me" he said and they both turned to leave.

_Great! I thought he changed but clearly, he's still the same cocky guy I met yesterday…_ she thought as she slumped back on her seat.

Gabi finished the meal all by herself and went back to work.

An hour after lunch, the office phone rang and Gabi picked it up.

"Hello"

"Gabriella this is Uncle Richard. Do you know where Troy is? Because we have another problem and I need him here now"

Gabi didn't know what to do. She had no idea where Troy went and even if she tried to call him, there is little chance he'll be back in the office immediately.

"Um… I'm sorry Sir but Troy went out to um… have lunch with uh… someone" she said.

"WHAT?! He went out again? Do you know where he went?" Uncle Richard said, furious.

"You better save this Gabi or you're screwed…" Gabi heard Jess talking on her earpiece.

"Actually Sir he went out with um…. Mr. Marcus" she said, not sure how she'll get herself and Troy out of the situation.

"Marcus? You mean the photographer? _THE_ Marcus?"

"Yes Sir. They um… had lunch to uh… discuss next month's lay out cover" she said.

"Really? My Troy is talking with Marcus right now… I can't believe this!" Uncle Richard said, his mood suddenly changing.

Marcus is one of the best photographers known in the publishing industry and it was hard to nail a project with him. It was even harder to schedule a short lunch meeting with him which is why Uncle Richard was so proud of his nephew.

"Yes Sir and I don't think they'll finish any time soon" she replied.

"That's great! I'll just have you here instead. Let Troy take care of Marcus and you can come help me here since I heard you were the one who helped him last night"

"Oh ok Sir. I'll be there in a minute" she said as they both hung up.

_Troy is gonna get his sorry ass kicked… but then again, he has me… and he is so gonna pay for this. You owe me so much Bolton…_ she though as she made her way to Uncle Richard's office.

"Gabriella! My new found luck" Uncle Richard said, welcoming her in his office.

"Hello Sir. Uh… new found luck?" she asked, not quite sure what he meant by that.

"Well ever since you came in yesterday, we've had nothing but good luck. Troy screwed up and you helped save him and now he's talking to Marcus! Can you believe it?"

"Trust me Sir… I seriously _cannot_ believe it too!" she replied.

Gabriella spent the entire afternoon working at the work room, doing what Troy should be doing. It was like putting together puzzle pieces to create a masterpiece but instead of puzzle pieces she was dealing with much bigger parts; she was putting together a magazine.

Troy arrived at around half past 3 in the afternoon. She asked for Gabriella and found out she was in the work room so he went there and found her working on the articles.

"Hey! So what are you doing?" Troy asked as he entered the room and approached her.

"If it's still not clear to you, I'm actually doing your work" she said, glaring at him.

"Hey now no need to be grumpy" he said as he sat on the chair hear her.

"Troy I just saved your sorry ass!! Your uncle was looking for you and I said you went out to lunch—"

"Wait you said I went out? He's not mad is he?" he asked, worriedly.

"No because thanks to me, I was able to save your ass" she said, still irritated.

"But how? I mean what did you tell him?" he asked, now leaning forwards.

"I said you were in a meeting with Marcus. Yes _the_ Marcus."

"Ella!! Now he's gonna think I really went on a lunch date with Marcus!" Troy said as he slumped back on his seat.

"You _are_ going to lunch with him Troy"

"What do you mean?"

"I'll talk to him and you're going to have lunch with him hopefully by tomorrow. If Uncle Richard asks you, tell him you agreed to meet with Marcus again tomorrow to finalize things. Clear?" Gabi said firmly.

"But Gabi—"

"No buts Troy. I just saved you today… twice. Just please make sure you're free for lunch tomorrow and meet up with Marcus if you don't want another lecture from Uncle Richard."

"Are you sure—"

"Troy do you want the lunch meeting or not?" Gabi asked, still clearly irritated.

"Ok lunch it is" he said in defeat.

"Good now finish your work because I think I need a short break. Saving lives is stressful" she said as she shoved the articles of paper on his chest.

Troy took the papers and looked at Gabriella like she was the most powerful woman on earth.

Gabi left the work room with a smirk on her face, leaving a stunned Troy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jess you have to help me" Gabi whispered on her pin as she locked the bathroom door.

"I heard about Marcus… any chance that's what you're talking about?" Jess said.

"Exactly what I'm talking about. We need to call him" Gabi said, making sure no one heard her.

"Ok just let me hook you up" Jess said as she started pressing buttons.

"Gabs go back to your office and answer your office phone when it rings ok?" Jess said, as she finally found a connection.

"Ok thanks Jess" Gabi said as she rushed back to her desk.

After a few minutes, the office phone rang and Gabi immediately answered.

"Hello"

"Hello Gabriella" a husky voice said.

Gabi recognized the voice and smiled.

"Hello Marcus"

"Jess told me you need something?"

"Yes I would like to ask a huge favor from you"

"Anything Gabs. You know I owe you and Jess. What do you want me to do?"

"Will you go on a lunch meeting with my boss tomorrow?" Gabi asked.

"You mean your boss as in the department head?"

"No not him. I'm on a new assignment and it's actually a social experiment. I'm working for Rock magazine?" Gabi said, hoping Marcus knew about it.

"You mean Rock as in the-new-editor-in-chief-is-Troy-Bolton Rock?"

Gabi chuckled. "Yes that's where I am right now"

"Oh well actually Gabi I don't to magazines now. I have long stopped since the scandal two years ago and that's why magazine find me hard to get. I just don't accept their offers anymore."

"But Marcus please, just this once. I really need you to do this. Just one lunch meeting" Gabi pleaded.

"Ok but only if you go with your boss because I would only want to be talking to you"

Gabi smiled. "I promise I'll be there"

"Good because I also miss you" Marcus said, excited to see his old time friend.

"And I miss you too Marcus! But Troy doesn't know my real name so you should call me Ella instead"

"I'll put that in mind. Now I really have to go Gabs. See you tomorrow!"

"Ok bye Marcus! And thank you!"

They both hung up and Gabi went back to work, happy about what she just did for Troy today.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day…

"Hey um… Ella—" Troy said as he approached her desk.

"I'm going home Troy. It's already past 5 so it's past work time" she said, grabbing her things.

"I know but I just wanna say thanks for saving me today. I owe you" he said.

Gabi just looked at him.

"Thanks Ella. Take care on your way home and I'll see you tomorrow" he said.

He gratefully smiled at her before making his way back to his office.

Gabriella couldn't help but smile at Troy. _Sometimes he amazes me…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thanks for the review guys! I hope I get more of your kind words!**

**You know what to do now… thank you!!**

**And watch out for another story I'm writing. I'll put it up the same time I put up the next update!**


	6. Troy

**Chapter 6**

"Troy get up!" Gabriella said as she slammed the door of Troy's apartment.

"Come on get up!" Gabi said, shaking him.

"10 more minutes…" Troy said still half asleep.

"No you need to get up now!" Gabi said as she started pushing him off the bed.

Troy stirred awake and slowly opened his eyes.

"Ella! What are you doing here?!" he said as he pulled the sheets up to cover the upper half of his body.

"I came to check on you because Uncle Richard is looking for you! It's already 10 A.M. Troy!"

"But isn't it Saturday today?" Troy asked.

"Actually it's only Wednesday so that means we have to go to work. Now get up!" she said as she pulled the sheets off, revealing a half naked Troy in only his boxers.

Gabriella blushed but luckily Troy was too sleepy to notice.

"Ella can't I just take the day off?" Troy said as he grabbed the sheets back from her.

"No you can't Troy! You have an important lunch meeting today! I can't believe you forgot about it!" Gabi said, a little disappointed that he didn't care.

"Was that today?"

"Yes Troy that's today! I hooked you up with Marcus despite the fact that he's actually hard to schedule and here you are sleeping, thinking of taking the day off without giving any importance to all my efforts! I can't believe you!!" she said as she collapsed on the side of his bed, clearly frustrated.

Troy just looked at her, feeling guilty. He frowned and got up to a sitting position.

"I'm sorry Ella. I really am. I'm just not so used to all of this yet. I know you're doing everything you can and I really feel bad if you feel like I don't appreciate it. I'm so sorry Ella. I'm really trying…" he said as he shifted closer to her.

Gabriella let out a sigh as she recollected herself. She stood up and faced Troy.

"It's ok Troy. I'm sorry for bursting out like that… I just get really frustrated sometimes…"

"I know. My Uncle is nearly as frustrated as you are. But I understand because I can be very difficult to handle but I'm working on it…" he smiled at her.

"That's good to know. Now how about you keep working on it now? Shower?" Gabi asked as she held his towel up and threw it at his direction.

He caught the towel and smiled.

"Be ready in 20" he said as he entered the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lunch came and Troy brought Gabriella with him to meet up with Marcus. They went to the same restaurant and asked for a table for four. They were directed to their seats and Troy sat opposite Gabi.

"He said he'll be here in a minute" Gabi said.

Troy just nodded.

A few seconds after, Gabriella's phone rang.

"Hello"

"Gabi it's me Marcus. Where are you? I can't see you anywhere and I'm already inside"

"But I'm just—oh" Gabi suddenly realized Marcus still had no idea about how she looked and that will make it impossible for him to find her even if he tried.

"Look Marcus, just tell me where you are exactly and I'll just meet you there" she said.

"Oh I'm upfront, meet you at the entrance" he said as they both hung up.

"Troy I'll just meet Marcus, he's already here" she said and Troy just nodded.

Gabi walked to the entrance and saw Marcus standing there. She took a deep breath before walking up to him.

"Hey!" she said, not really expecting him to recognize her.

Marcus just looked at her like she was unknown to mankind. She chuckled.

"Marcus Mendez don't give me that look" she said.

"Do I know you?"

"Thought you wouldn't recognize me… It's me Gabriella!" she said, taking off her glasses.

"I can't believe it! Who sabotaged you?!" Marcus said as he enveloped her in a tight embrace.

"It's only for this special assignment Marcus, I'm still gorgeous don't worry" she said, winking at him.

"Good because this is social suicide"

They laughed and hugged once more.

"So where's the boss?" Marcus asked.

"Let's go meet him. And remember to call me Ella" she said as they made their way to their table.

Troy spotted them and he immediately stood up to acknowledge their presence.

"Troy this is Marcus and Marcus this is my boss, Troy Bolton." Gabi said as she introduced the two.

They shook hands and Troy motioned for them to take a seat. They placed their orders and as soon as the waiter took off, business began.

"So Troy, I heard from my Ga— I mean Ella… that you have something interesting to tell me?" Marcus said.

"Ella is your friend?" Troy asked, still oblivious to this fact.

"Oh she didn't tell you? Yes we're friends and have been since Columbus found America"

Troy chuckled "then I'm guessing you've been friends for a long time now. That's good to know"

"Yes now let's get down to business. What was it you wanted to tell me?" Marcus asked, not really interested in what he has to say since he's going for it anyways because of Gabi.

"Well um… see… I really need to do this uh… shoot for uh… next month's lay out cover and I was uh… hoping if—" Troy struggled for words to say.

"I could do it?" Marcus said, finishing his sentence.

"Yes I'm really hoping you could do this shoot for us because you see—"

"Save it Mr. Bolton. I've already decided to do this shoot because of Ella now if there's anyone who gets credit for this, it's her clear?"

"Yes Mr. Marcus Sir" Troy said, nodding in approval.

"Good now I don't think we need to talk more so I have to get going. It was nice seeing you again Ella. I really missed you" Marcus said as he got up from his seat and hugged Gabriella.

"I missed you too Marcus. Now go before you miss your other meeting"

They said their goodbyes and Troy bade him goodbye as well but all he got from him was a polite nod.

"Is he always like that with people he doesn't know?" Troy asked.

"Who? Marcus?"

"Yes I mean he barely gave me a smile all the time we were talking but when he looks at you, he smiles"

"That's nothing. He's just like that but he's really nice when you get to know him"

"You're really lucky to know him Ella. And I'm lucky to have you. Thanks for making this happen!" Troy said as he got up from his seat and gave her a hug.

"I owe you so much" he said, while hugging her.

She hugged back, feeling more comfortable than before.

"No problem. Now let's get to the sushi" she said as they pulled apart and went back to eating.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After lunch, Troy and Gabriella went back to the office to finish their work.

As they entered the building, everyone's head turned and the people started whispering to each other. Apparently, someone saw them dine with Marcus at the restaurant and the news spread like wildfire.

"_Isn't that the new assistant? When did she get in here?"_

"_I heard about her nailing the Marcus deal. I wonder what she did…"_

"_With that kind of look I doubt she did something desperate"_

"_She's not even pretty! How come she's the new assistant?"_

Whispers, laughs and mocks were heard as Troy and Gabriella made their way to the office. Gabi was made fun of by other employees and there was really no one she could trust so she never tried talking to any of them. People hated her… they envied her. She was closer to Troy Bolton then any of them and that was what made her hateful. Plus the fact that she was easy to be made fun of with the way she looked.

Troy couldn't take it anymore. People would sometimes walk up to him and whisper in his ear things he didn't really wanna hear. They would constantly warn him about his new assistant and they wouldn't stop at anything to get her out of the job. They hated her and Troy didn't know why. She was there for barely a week but has already done so much for the company and yet people dislike her. Troy had had enough. He turned and faced the entire floor.

"STOP! Just stop! Please!" he said, making heads turn.

"I hear about the rumors, the talks, the laughs and the mockery! And I can't take it anymore. If you have a problem with Ella then you have a problem with me. No one… and I mean not a single one of you have the right to make fun of others or make stories about them. So please… just stop and look at your own lives… actually you might as well get one."

Gabriella has never seen Troy so angry. He stormed off and she followed him inside his office.

"Troy…"

"Ella I know that was rude but I just don't want them treating you that way. There is nothing wrong with you and you are perfect. Just ignore them ok?" he said as he plopped down on his chair.

"I just wanted to say thank you. I don't really care about them or what they say. I'm good just working for you." She smiled gratefully.

He sighed and smiled back at her.

"I didn't know you were nice to people like me…" Gabi said, half smiling.

"What do you mean people like you?"

"I mean I'm not exactly beautiful Troy so I don't know why it's easy for you to treat me nicely when everyone else treats me differently" she said, not just referring to what she is now but the kind of person she was back in high school when she was the freaky math girl.

"I don't know. There nothing wrong with you Ella. You're just like everyone else… You shouldn't be treated differently" he said.

"No Troy, I'm different with the way I look."

"You're not. Trust me, I've been in the same situation. I even fell in love with a smart girl like you…" he said as he remembered Gabriella, not knowing she was just in front of him.

Gabriella was surprised to hear that from Troy. She wasn't exactly sure who he was talking about but she because interested to find out.

"Really? Who's the lucky girl?" she asked as she took the seat in front of his desk.

"A friend in high school… she was the smartest girl in all of Albuquerque and she was the best that ever happened in my life too" Troy said as he started thinking of his good old days with Gabriella.

"She is?" Gabi asked, even more surprised to hear it. She blushed but luckily again, Troy was too busy thinking to notice her.

"Yeah… But things got complicated and it all had to end before it even began. I just kind of tried to move on"

Gabi was close to tearing up but she held herself.

"Have you moved on?" she asked, not really wanting to know what his answer would be.

After a long pause, he suddenly spoke.

"No… not completely. And I don't think I will soon." He replied.

"Oh" was all she could say and before she could utter another word, her phone rang.

"Hello"

"Gabi! Get out of there now!"

"Ok. I'll be out in a second" she said, recognizing the voice.

"I um… I have to go finish my work Sir. The publishing department just called and they need something from me now so um… Yeah I have to go" she said as she quickly left the office.

Troy just shrugged. He was still busy in his own train of thoughts, thinking about Gabriella.

Once outside, Gabriella rushed to the bathroom and locked the door. She clutched her heart as she tried to grasp what just happened inside his office… the talk they had.

"Thanks for the call Jess" she said, pulling the pin up to her mouth.

"No problem. I thought you needed a ring to bring you back to reality" she heard Jess say on her earpiece.

"Yeah…" Gabi said.

She walked over to the sink and placed both hands on either side for support as she prevented her tears from falling.

"I heard everything Gabs… are you ok?" Jess asked, concerned about her friend and partner.

"I'm good." She replied as she looked up to see herself in the mirror.

"You still like what you're seeing? Because if this is too hard for you Gabi, we can back out."

"No… we won't. I can do this Jess. I just need to breathe. I can do this. We can do this" she said, determined to make it happen.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Ok whenever you're ready, Gabs. I'm here for you and we're in this together."

"Thanks Jess."

She readjusted her clothes and left the bathroom

Gabriella focused on her work the entire afternoon, trying to forget what just happened inside Troy Bolton's office earlier that day.

Troy on the other hand, never left his office ever since their talk. He ordered food and ate inside as he consumed the entire afternoon just thinking, battling with his own thoughts.

Afternoon came and it was time for Gabriella to go home. She wrote a short note to Troy and slipped in under his door, not wanting to disturb him.

Troy saw something slide under his door so he got up and picked the small piece of paper.

_To Troy,_

_I'm heading home now._

_Don't think too much. Just think that there are others out there who feel the same way you do and they're confused too but that's just life Troy. Take it as it is._

_They say you only have two ways to go... Move forward or Go back. But i always have a third option..._

_Stay in the present and enjoy what you have. Things will come to you if they are meant for you... in the right time._

_Go home and give it a rest._

_From Ella._

Troy smiled. He folded the piece of paper and placed it inside his wallet. He didn't just keep the words there, he kept it in his heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**OK so one question!**

**Do you think I should transform Gabriella into a gorgeous girl first (like her normal self) before I make Troy fall back in love with her…?**

**OR**

**Should I make Troy fall for her first before making her gorgeous once again?**

**I'm asking this because I'm not sure if it's really plausible to make a handsome young bachelor fall in love with a totally ugly Gabi… especially since he's still not completely over Gabi here… you know what I mean right?**

**Please help me out! Thanks guys! I'll post my new story tomorrow! **

**You know what to do… r&r please! c:**


	7. Done Deal

**Chapter 7**

Gabriella went to work the next day with a cup of starbucks in one hand and her hand bag in the other.

As she approached her desk, her eyes widened. There was a small bundle of flowers on top of her table along with a box of sushi take out.

She dropped her bag under her table and placed the cup of starbucks on top of her coaster.

She took the flowers which are actually 4 calla lilies tied with a string. She smiled and untied the flowers. She took her almost empty starbucks cup and rushed to the bathroom. She cleaned the cup and filled the bottom half with water. She went back to her desk and placed the 4 lilies in the cup.

She then opened the sushi box but it was empty. Instead of mouth watering sushi, she found a folded note. She unfolded the paper and read what was written on it.

_To Ella_

_No sushi for you yet…_

_You have to join me for lunch later before you can have your hands on them._

_I promise it will only be you and me this time._

_Meet me at you-know-where 12 sharp._

_I have an early meeting right now so I'll see you later!_

_From Troy_

Gabriella smiled as she folded the paper once more. She slipped it inside her bag and placed the empty box of sushi under her table beside her things.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By lunch time, Gabriella arrived at the same restaurant and sat on the same table for four. She has learned to love their sushi and wouldn't mind eating there everyday.

She looked at her watch and it said 12:01.

"I'm not too late am I?"

Gabriella looked up and saw Troy standing there with another box of sushi.

"Only a minute late but I'm too hungry to pass on sushi" she replied.

"Good cause this one's for you" he said, handing her the box.

Troy took a seat across her as Gabriella opened the box to check if he wasn't bluffing.

"Satisfied?" Troy asked.

She smiled.

"Very. Let's eat?"

Troy nodded and asked for their food.

They were halfway through the meal with Troy discussing plans for the next issue and Gabriella reminding him of scheduled meeting he has to attend.

They were talking business when Troy suddenly asked her a different question.

"So Ella… did you like the flowers?" he asked as he took another bite of his food.

"The lilies? I love them Troy! Thank you!" she said as she smiled gratefully at him.

He smiled back.

"They're called Calla Lilies. Do you know what they mean?"

"No not really. Do they mean 'I need to ask a favor'…?" she asked jokingly as she looked up to meet his eyes.

He chuckled.

"Beauty" he simply said.

"That's what it means. Calla Lilies are a symbol of beauty."

Gabriella smiled at him.

"You are beautiful Ella but you just don't know it. I can't wait to see what's beneath those glasses, the braces, your clothes… You are so much more than you think you are. Don't mind what the others say, you don't live for them. Just be who you are and your beauty will shine brightest."

At that moment, her heart stopped. She wanted to cry but she held back the tears. She just smiled.

"Thank you Troy… you don't know how much that means to me" she said.

"No… I think I'm the one who should be thanking you. So thank you Ella." he said, smiling at her.

She smiled back. There was a long pause before she started talking again.

"So why 4 lilies Troy?" she asked as they went back to eating.

"Because that means 'Thank you very much'… or it could also mean 'Have lunch with me'… or it could also be 'Sushi owns you Ella'... it's whatever you want it to be." Troy said.

She laughed and Troy could swear he knew that laugh. It was music to his ears.

_I can't be imagining things again… This is really weird… Ella reminds me of her in so many ways…_ he thought.

"I'll go with the first one" Gabi said, interrupting Troy's thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I said I'm going with the first one… I take the 4 lilies as Thank you very much" she said, still smiling.

"Oh well good cause that's what it originally meant" he smiled.

They finished their lunch and headed back to the office. Instead of the usual stares and whispers they got from people; it was like they were now invisible and no one said a word or even looked at their direction.

"That's better" Troy said, noticing the change in the office.

"I just hope they don't burst out laughing at us or erupt in loud whispers once we get to our hall" Gabi said, clearly surprised at the sudden change.

"Don't worry, if I hear a single noise, I'll have them all fired" Troy said as they turned round the corner going to their office.

"Troy!" Gabi said, lightly slapping his arm.

In just a few days, Troy and Gabriella have grown closer and they were more comfortable with each other. It was surprising but neither of them cared nor did they complain at the sudden closeness. It was like a natural thing.

"Ow!" Troy said, rubbing his arm as they approached their hall.

"Be a man Troy. It really doesn't hurt" Gabi said as she sat on her chair behind her desk.

"No sushi for you tomorrow!" Troy said as he smiled at her one last time before entering his office.

Gabi just smiled and went back to work, very much pleased at how well everything went.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Afternoon came and Uncle Richard made his usual round at the office. He spotted Gabriella and he approached her.

"Hello Ms. Montez"

"Good afternoon Sir" she said as she stood up to acknowledge him.

"Take a seat and let's talk" he said as he took the seat opposite Gabriella.

"Is everything ok, Sir?" she asked not quite sure what he wanted to talk to her about.

"Yes in fact everything is more than fine. I heard about Marcus. He called me up just before I made my rounds" Uncle Richard said.

"Really Sir? He's not backing out is he?" she asked worriedly.

"No don't worry about that. He just told me that you are the real reason he's doing the shoot. I was surprised at first but he told me about you and how the two of you have been friends for a long time now. He said he's doing it for you. So I just want to thank you for doing this Gabriella. I truly appreciate it." He said as he gratefully smiled at her.

"Oh I'm sure he really wanted to do this too but thank you Sir. It's no big deal really." She said, flattered by his words.

"He has one condition though"

"What would that be Sir?"

"He wants you in the shoot Gabriella" Uncle Richard said, looking at her directly.

"He— what?"

"Oh don't worry. I said its ok and I would really want you to be in the shoot… after everything you've done for us in just a few days. It's the least we can do… so we're having you in the photo shoot next week." Uncle Richard smiled.

"But Sir—" she protested.

"It's going to be ok. We'll make you look fabulous."

_He doesn't understand… I can't be beautiful… I'm on a very important assignment and I can't blow this up now! Not after everything I just went through for this…Troy cannot know…_ she thought.

"Sir you really don't—"

"Gabriella, please do this for us or we'll lose Marcus."

She sighed. There was really no other option.

"Ok Sir" she replied, half smiling.

"Thank you. Now I have to get going. I'll see tomorrow Miss Montez" Uncle Richard said as he got up and left.

_There was only one solution to this... Call Marcus…_ she thought.

She immediately dialed his number and was greeted by his usual husky voice.

"Hello Gabi. I'm guessing you heard?"

"Marcus!! How could you? You know I can't do what you want… I'm on a very important assignment! You can't just give me a makeover"

"Ok first you need to chill Gabi. Let me explain first"

Gabriella let out a deep sigh. "Ok shoot"

"Ok so I was thinking of a good theme for the shoot and then I thought of you being part of it and it was total perfection. I called up your boss, yes your department boss… and then I asked him till when you're going to be in the case and he said you're over in a week because your social experiment will only be for a couple of weeks and then—"

"Wait. You mean I'm over in a week?" Gabi asked, oblivious to the fact that she was only needed for two weeks.

"Yes that's what your boss told me. After two weeks, you're case is closed and then you need to start writing the article—"

"_I_ need to write the article?" she asked, again oblivious to other terms of the assignment.

"Yes that's what he told me. You are writing it because you're the one involved and then he'll have it published."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure now moving on… you're done in two weeks Gabs which means you'll make it just in time for my shoot. I'm starting Monday the week after next week so you'll be ready by then."

"Marcus… look I'm really sorry. I'm sure you have a really good vision about this but is it ok if I think about it first? Because I'm not so sure if I want to do this… I didn't even know I only have two weeks— no make that a week and a day to make this work. And I didn't even know I'm writing the article!"

"I get what you mean Gabs… too much info?" Marcus said, very concerned about his friend.

"I'm sorry Marcus"

"It's ok Gabs. Just think about it… but please don't let me down because I already made the deal and I really want you in it or else I'm not doing it"

Gabriella smiled despite the fact that she is utterly confused at the moment.

"You really want me in it huh?"

"You bet! You're gorgeous Gabriella and I will not pass this opportunity to make that beauty shine"

She laughed.

"Ok I'll think about it… thanks Marcus!" she said as they both hung up.

_Too much in one day Gabi… Just breath and you'll get everything together…_ she thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day…

"Hey Ella!" Troy said as he approached her desk.

"Oh hey Troy" she said, looking up at him.

"Are you busy?" he asked as he took the seat in front of her.

"No not really… just fixing your schedule" she replied as she got back to her notes.

"I heard about the Marcus deal. I can't wait to see you in the shoot" he said, smiling at her.

"How did you know?"

"Uncle told me. And I think it's a great idea! This is your time to shine Ella… time for you to finally see how beautiful you are."

She smiled.

"Thanks Troy but I really don't think—"

"Hey now don't say you're not doing it… Look Ella, if you don't do this shoot then I'm with Marcus, I also won't agree to do it anymore." Troy simply said.

Gabriella's mouth dropped. She can't believe Troy is dropping the project if she won't do it.

"Troy you can't do that! You'll find better models. I'm just not into all this so I would rather just watch the shoot than be in it but please don't say you're dropping the offer!"

Troy shrugged.

"I've made my decision and it's a done deal. You're doing it Ella or we're both backing out" he said as he got up from his seat.

Gabriella couldn't think of anything to say. She just looked at him like he was going insane.

"Now how bout a cup of starbucks before you head home huh?" he said.

"I'll be out in 30" he said as he walked back to his office.

"Troy you're not doing this to me!" she shouted at his direction.

He turned around to face her with one hand on the door frame.

"But I already am" he replied as he smiled once more before retreating inside his office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**THANKS TO EVERYONE for helping me reach a decision.**

**I finally thought of something to make this story more interesting.**

**One thing is for sure: Gabriella is so going to be gorgeous!**

**Lol. You know what to do… r&r please! c:**

**Oh and next chapter… it's already FRIDAY! One more week for Ugly Gabi… but the week ends with a very interesting night. **


	8. Where's Troy?

**Chapter 8**

"Good Morning Ella" Troy said as he approached her desk.

"Good Morning Troy. You're early today" she said.

"Yeah I have an important meeting at 8 so I have to be early... But apparently not as early as you" he said as he entered his office, motioning for Gabriella to follow him.

She got up from her seat and followed him inside, carrying a folder.

"So what's for today?" Troy asked as he took a seat in his chair.

"Well you have a meeting at 8 and then at 10 you have to be at publishing and check on their work then you have lunch break... let's see… you have an interview at 1 then you head off to Photo and check on the pictures and then you have another meeting at 3 with the people from charity and… that's it!" she said, standing in front of his desk.

"Wow. I'm a busy man on a Friday… how sad"

"Life can't get any sweeter" she smiled.

He chuckled.

"Now here are the papers you'll need" she said, handing him the folder.

"Thanks Ella. I guess I better get going now" he said as he stood up and grabbed his coat.

"Just call me up if there's anything you need ok?" she said as she followed him outside his office.

"Are you sure you can't come?" he said, giving her the look.

"Troy you know I can't be in any of your meetings. I'll be with you in publishing though and I'll go with you later when you check on the photos. Now go" she said as she helped him with his coat.

"Ok but you better be here when I get back because I won't go to publishing without you" he said, adjusting his coat.

"I'll be here I promise. Now go and show them what you got" she said, smiling at him.

"Thanks Ella. See you later!" he smiled and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Troy's meeting was over by half past 9 that morning. He walked back to the hall but as he approached his office, he noticed Gabriella wasn't at her desk. He frowned.

_She promised me she'd be here when I get back… I wonder where she went…_ he thought.

He went straight to his office and opened the door. He noticed that someone was sitting on his chair but he could only see the back of the chair. He coughed and the chair twisted round to face him.

"You didn't think I broke my promise did you?" Gabriella asked, smiling at him.

He smiled.

"Come on get up, you're giving my chair cooties!" he said as he approached his desk.

"That is so second grade" she said as she got up from his seat.

He chuckled.

"Come on let's go to publishing" he said as he placed one hand behind Gabriella's back, leading her out of the office.

"So how was your meeting?" she asked as they walked the halls of the office towards publishing.

"It went well" he said as they turned the corner.

"That's good. Any more good news?"

"Well… let's just say I nailed another deal with Covergirl" Troy said, smirking.

She slapped him on the arm.

"You cocky man! Are you serious?"

"You have to stop hitting me or I'm not giving you anymore sushi" he said, faking hurt.

"And you have to stop faking hurt Troy. Now tell me, did you really nail it?"

"Yes Ella. And I was really surprised to see a different set of papers inside the folder. It wasn't exactly the proposal I prepared… any idea who did it?"

"Well someone had to help you" she said, slightly embarrassed.

"And that's why I owe you so much…" he said as he stopped in his tracks and faced her.

"Thanks Ella… for the nth time now" he said as he leaned in and gave her a hug in the middle of the hall.

Her cheeks turned red as she grew comfortable with the hug.

"You're welcome" she said as they both pulled away.

"So how'd you do it?" Troy asked as they carried on walking.

"I read your proposal and I thought it sucked so I took it home and worked on it"

"Was it really that bad?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No not really but it needed a little makeover so I made a better proposal for you" she said as they reached the publishing department.

Troy opened the door for them let her in first.

"Thanks again Ella. You're definitely getting sushi again" he said as he followed her inside.

Gabriella just smiled as she watched him talk with the people and check on the magazine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So where do you wanna have lunch? We have uh… half an hour more to spare" Gabriella said, checking her watch.

"Half an hour… well restaurants are definitely not an option anymore. How bout a McDonald's drive-thru?" Troy said as he started the car's engine.

"Sounds perfect" she smiled.

The pair drove off to McDonald's and once there, Troy scrolled down his window and placed their orders.

"Here you go Sir"

Troy took the paper bags and paid their food.

"How bout lunch at the parking lot?" Troy said as he drove back to the office.

"Couldn't think of a better place" Gabi said, smiling at him.

Troy parked his car at his saved spot and started opening the paper bags.

"So you like McDonald's?" Gabi asked, chewing on some fries.

"Yeah fast food is always number 1" he chuckled.

"Really? I always thought you were the fancy eater"

"I enjoy eating at restaurants but I will never get tired of fast food" he said, taking a sip of his coke.

She smiled. She started cleaning their trash when she accidentally glanced at the car clock.

"Oh my gosh Troy! Your interview starts in 3 minutes!" she said.

Troy quickly finished his coke and grabbed his coat and bag while Gabriella took their trash on one hand and her bag in the other.

"I'll handle that" Troy said, taking the trash from Gabriella once they were out of the car.

"No I'll get rid of this. You go up and get ready" Gabi said as she took the bag back from him, making her lose her glasses.

"Ella your glasses" Troy said, picking it up.

He gave it back to her but before she could put it back on, he had another glimpse of her eyes. He smiled.

They heard a loud _DING _and they practically ran to the elevator, shouting at the doorman to hold the elevator doors.

The doors opened at the third floor and Troy stepped out of the elevator. Before the doors could close, he turned and faced Gabriella who was left inside.

"Remind me to get you contact lenses" he said.

The doors finally shut, leaving a smiling Troy outside and a blushing Gabriella inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was already half past 5 and Troy still wasn't back from his meeting. Gabriella was left at their hall, working at her desk and waiting for him. She was supposed to be on her way home already but she told Jess to go without her.

"Gabriella?"

She looked up and saw Uncle Richard walking towards her.

"Oh hello Sir!"

"What are you still doing here?" he asked as he sat down on the chair opposite her.

"Oh I was just waiting for Troy. Have you seen him Sir?" she asked as she started clearing her desk.

"No actually I'm also waiting for Troy. He's not anywhere inside the office. I assume he's out there somewhere"

"Oh then maybe he just went out to get something" she said, fixing her things.

_Where are you Troy? You better not be out there celebrating with some blonde model girl... I can't save you know… it's too late…_ she thought.

"I think it's best if you head home now Gabriella. I don't think Troy will be back anytime soon." Uncle Richard said as he got up from his seat.

"Oh ok Sir... But you know what I think I'll just wait for him here" she said politely.

"No I think you should go home. I know Troy and I don't think he'll back here soon. Let me give you a ride home, come on."

"Oh thank you Sir but I think I'll just get a cab or ride the bus or something" she said.

"Don't be silly. It's my nephew's fault that you are still here even if it's past your work time already. It's the least I can do… Come on, fix your things and meet me at the parking lot."

"Thanks you Sir" she smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was already 10 in the evening and Gabriella was getting ready for bed when the apartment doorbell rang.

"Coming" she shouted.

She opened the door to find a very tipsy Troy standing on her door frame.

"Troy? What happened to you?" she asked as she ushered him inside.

Troy lost balance and fell on Gabriella. Luckily, she was able to catch him. She hooked one arm around his waist and brought his hand up to rest on her neck as she ushered him inside.

"Are you ok?" she asked as she dropped him on the couch.

"Yeah I'm good" he said with eyes closed.

"Troy you're drunk. What happened?" she said as she ran to the kitchen to get some water.

"I'm ok Ella. Never better" he said, smiling with his wasted disposition.

"Ok don't move Troy. Just stay there and rest. I'll just get something for you" she said as she quickly ran inside her bedroom and took out a towel for him along with an oversized shirt she owns.

"Come on move" she said as she adjusted Troy so that he was in a sitting position.

Gabriella soaked the towel in the basin half full of water. She pressed the damp cloth on Troy's forehead. She kept pressing it on his entire face then dragged the cloth down to his neck. She removed his shirt without hesitation and loosened his belt buckle.

She washed he cloth again and when she was about to press it on his chest, she realized what she just did. Troy Bolton is sitting on her living room couch wasted, with a loosened belt buckle and no shirt on. She stared at him wide-eyed. Then reality hit her again, he was drunk and she needs to take care of him. She gently shook her head to rid all thoughts.

She sighed and went back to pressing the damp cloth on his entire body. She felt him breathing against chest. She ran the damp cloth on his lean arms and his toned abs. She felt him shiver.

She placed the cloth in the basin and brought it back to the kitchen. She went to her room and grabbed her blanket then ran back outside to the living room.

She saw him sleeping with his head leaned back. She smiled and walked over to his sleeping form. She adjusted his position so that he was lying on his back in the couch. His body was heavy so it took her a lot of effort to move him. She then covered his body with her blanket. He immediately pulled the cover up to his neck.

She smiled and reached for his hand.

"Everything's gonna be ok Troy" she said, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I know" he said as he slowly fluttered his eyes open.

"Hey… how you feeling?" she asked, still not letting go of his hand.

"Better. Thanks Ella. I'm actually still kinda tipsy and my head hurts but I'll just take a rest and… yeah…" he said, his eyes drooping.

She chuckled.

"Get some sleep Troy. You'll feel better in the morning." She said as she got up, letting go of his hand.

But he held her back and smiled with his eyes closed.

"I still think you should lose the glasses Ella. Your eyes are the most beautiful I've seen" he said and with that he dozed off.

She smiled. "Goodnight Troy"

She went back to her room and as she passed by her mirror, she noticed she wasn't wearing glasses.

She chuckled.

"I do look beautiful without them don't I?" she said as she shook her head and smiled.

She walked back inside her room and left the door open so she could keep an eye on Troy. She rested her head on her pillow and sighed before fully giving in to sleep.

Troy woke up at around 3 in the morning with a terrible headache. He groaned.

_Where am I? I don't think this is my apartment... and I don't remember anything about last night... and my head really hurts!!_ he thought.

He massaged his forehead as he moved to get up.

He looked for the kitchen and spotted the refrigerator. He opened the fridge and drank some water. He left the glass at the sink and went back to the couch, not caring weather he was at a random person's house.

On his way back to the living room, he noticed an open door to his right. Out of curiousity, he walked towards the open door and peeked his head inside. He saw a petite figure lying on the bed, covered in blanket. He walked towards the bed and sat beside the figure.

He slowly reached out and brushed the strands of hair that covered half of her face. He smiled. Despite his splitting headache, he still managed to smile at the figure before him. It was Ella and he couldn't be any happier knowing it was her house that he landed in.

"You do look beautiful without your glasses and even with eyes closed" he whispered.

He slowly leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you for taking care of me Ella. Goodnight!"

He slowly got up and turned off the bedside lamp which she purposely left on. He smiled at her one last time before he turned to leave. He left the door slightly ajar so he could see her too.

He went back to his couch and pulled up the covers. He smiled at the slightly opened door and went back to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**YUP! that's about it! so what do you think?**

**Next Chapter... it's a sunny saturday!**

**You know what to do now... R&R guys! thanks!**


End file.
